Just Like Yesterday
by crowenlove1
Summary: It's been 5 years since the last time they saw each other. They both moved on but when they're planed to meet again due to their highschool reuinion they both can't help but feel an unease feeling settling in their stomach. Is it just that or is there more to it? They're definitely going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey! I decided to start a story that has been trapped in my mind for a while, I'm glad I finally started writing it :) **

**The Story takes place 5 years after they graduated from Hollywood Arts .The first chapter is Jade's POV and the next one will be Beck's**

****Trigger warning- Self cutting but it's really the only time it'll be mentioned. I'm writing this story so that it isn't dark . I'd rather keep it as light as possible** **

**Please read and tell me what you think in the reviews! :D**

She took a second to take one last glance in the mirror that was hang on the big wall by the entrance . She smoothed a stray curl behind her ear and slightly fixed her light blue dress .Taking a deep breath ,she open the door and stepped into the big room . She felt so... So weird, like something was twisting in her stomach. Was she...Nervous? No. She couldn't be. What could she possibly be nervous about? About seeing him again? But why? It's been 5 years since the last time she saw him. She moved on a long time ago and she's sure he did too. There shouldn't be any reason at all for the unease feeling growing bigger inside of her.

She started to walk inside and scanned the room with her eyes, looking for anyone familiar . To her not so big surprize a lot of those people looked like strangers to her. She figured she wouldn't know most of them giving the fact that they were a pretty closed group of friends in highschool and not a lot of other people seemed to ever manage to get in their cool gang despite their best efforts.

She kept searching the room. To be completely honest there were only 1, maybe 2 people she wanted to see today- Cat - Her best friend from highschool and maybe Andra, He was pretty cool too.

Her eyes wandered up to the -too colorful for her taste- sign that was hanging from the ceiling. It read -_Hollywood Arts 5 Years Reunion! _. Under it stood a big board with old pictures of the people in the room . She approached it and quickly found her own pictures. She smiled slightly at her very young self and shook her head nostalgically.

If she's completely honest with herself, highschool was the best and worst time of her life. The best because... Well because of him. . And worst beacuse..Well there were plenty of reasons, reason she'd rather forget, reasons she likes to pretend never happened, reasons even he couldn't make her feel better about. Her cold, judgmental, unsporting dad for example,also her sudden bursts of jealousy and anger, but most importantly- her almost too dangerous love for scissors.

**Flashback:**

It was 4 months before graduation. They were seniors, they were popular, they were talented, and most important of all , they had each other. They were on top of the world and she so naïvely thought it could last forever and nothing can bring them down. Until this one night, They were at some seniors party. She can't really explain exactly what happened. They both had a few more drinks than they should have and a small spark of anger started to turn into a huge fire burning furiously inside of her. They argued about an "innocent" look- to Becks claim- He just flashed a girl who gave him a look not as equally innocent.

She stormed away from him and headed to the table with the drinks. She drowned a few more shots of tequilla to take her mind of it. God, why couldn't he just get that she's just scared... mortified to lost him again. She was fully aware that if he waned he could get every girl in this party that he desires with a blink of an eye .She resented that tought but... Even thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. She would never even admitted it to herself if she wasn't drunk but- just the tought of losing him again could make her heart stop right there. She didn't want to admit it, she hated to admit it but this boy made her need him and crave him and love him so much that not being with him wasn't even an option.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was jade west. The strong emotionless cold bitch that didn't need anything or anyone .But somehow, someday before she could even notice that jerk got deep under her skin and made her fall for him in ways she never even believed were possible.

What she found even more impossible to belive was the fact that he loved her back. He was just unbelievably in love with her and invested in their relationship as she was. He loved her. HER. Not Tori - the sweet girl everyone expected him and hoped for him to end up with-, not cat, not any other girl in this party that would just stand in line for him if he wanted- But her. She was being ridicules. He loved her and she has nothing to be so insecure about.

She better go find him and apologize so that they can continue enjoying the rest of the evening haply drunk together. She stared walking back to where she left him only to be frozen to her spot to what her eyes were witnessing. It was Beck, her boyfriend of almost 4 years kissing another girl right in front of her. She knew it was a complete cliché but she surly felt her heart break into a billion little pieces. And then she felt nothing. She felt numb... She felt... Dead.

He snapped his head at her as if he knew she was there, looking at him. His eyes met her for a second .A second that felt like a thousand years... Like - if she was all about clichés today- The whole room was moving in slow motion, there was no music , just silence wrapping all around her.

Her body obviously wasn't communicating with her dead soul because she could feel warm quick tears escaping her eyes before she could even begin to think about stop them from rolling.

She ran away as fast as she could to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The next few minutes were so blurry thanks to all the alcohol that was flashing through her system. She couldn't remember what the hell was going through her mind at that moment but the next thing she knows is that she's pulling her favorite pair of scissors out of her boot and cutting a thin long line on her wrist. She finally breathed again as the sweet pain were spreading through her whole body. This was it- The good kind of pain she was always talking about. (along with one more kind of good pain that evolve a 2 person activity that was defiantly out of the question right now)

She just had a few second to enjoy the good pain before Beck barged in the room, stumbling towards her. He was obviously -as much as she was if not more- very drunk.

"Jade! Babe it's not what you think, you have to belive-" He suddenly stopped talking, obviously noticing the blood dripping down her wrist, and the scissors in her other hand. He just stared at her bloody wrist and didn't moved.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed at him from the top of her lungs . Her voice sounded so broken ,like she was almost sobbing, which she abominated with every fiber of her existence. She hated that he gets to see how weak and pathetic and broken she is because of him. She couldn't take another second of it. She started to push him back towards the door but he wasn't even flinching . She looked up to his face to discover something she never thought she'd witness. Was he?.. Are those tears she's seeing in his eyes? Beck Oliver NEVER cried.

"What did you do?" He said in the most weak and regretful voice she has ever heard him use in her life. But she didn't care, certainly not after what this bastard just did to her.

"Get the fuck out Beck" She shouted in a more intimidating voice this time. But he didn't budge even a centimeter.

He gently took her wrist in his hand. So gently she thought he was afraid to break her, as if she was made of glass. The second his comforting hand was touching her body she immediately felt a 100% calmer and she hated it. She hated the effect he had on her and she wanted to pull away and resist so badly but she physically couldn't move a muscle due to the paralyzing effect his simple fingers and eyes had on her.

"You promised you'll never do this again Jade... You promised!" His voice was still dripping from so much unfamiliar emotions that she had no idea how to handle with. She did promised him that. It only happened once, almost 2 years ago, when he kissed Tori at sikowitz's class. When he found her he took her pocket knife and made her swear she would never ever do that again, along side endless -what she thought at the sincere apologies .He kept saying how sorry he was and how he couldn't live without her, She couldn't belive she fell for that. She was starting to feel guilty before she- WAIT WHAT?! SHE was starting to feel guilty after HE cheated on her and caused her to do this?!

Well now she wasn't hurt, now she wasn't weak or broken or pathetic. Now every single other emotion she was feeling was gone and replaced with uprising blinding rage at that son of a bitch.

"Yeah... Well both of us are seeming to be breaking a lot of promises lately aren't we?" She didn't shout this time. He didn't even deserved her shouts. Her voice was just dripping with hate and disgust. She ripped her hand away from his and turned to leave but he took a step forward, blocking the door and trying to pull her into his hands "Wait! Jade please! You have to listen to me for just a second... I'm begging you ". The entire time he spoke she tried to resist and escape his embrace. She finally gave up , knowing this is pointless and he's stronger than her and can even be more stubborn if he wants too. "You have 10 seconds".

" I did not want to kiss that girl! She kissed me and I pushed her away the second she did! " He stopped for a second to check if the frown on her face was getting any softer... It wasn't. His hand naturally found its way up to her cheek and he stroke it gently "You have to belive me ...I am so so sorry . I never ever ment for any of this to happen " She was pretty sure his 10 seconds were over by now but she didn't interrupt " I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You and no one else. " His voice was soft now and the brown eyes that were staring deep into her blue ones could make her melt in a second. "I can not lose you again , ok? I need you , Jade .You have to belive me. Please tell me you belive me?" Instead of that usual smug smile that was usually on his face most of the time she could spot actual fear that she might not belive him .

She looked at him ,considering what she should do. She knew he was telling the truth. She knew him like the back of her hand and she could tell when he was lying, even though that never actually happened. She could see just how broken he is about what just happened and what it made her do, and that was the first time she realized he needed her as much as she needed him, if not more.

This whole evening has just been a nightmare of over drinking and misunderstandings . She softly cupped his face ,pulling him down to her and placed her lips on his. " Let's just go home, ok?"

He nodded at her and pulled her into a tight, relived embrace. "I'm so sorry" He mummerd again against her neck while brushing his hand thorough her hair.

She never ever saw him like this before. She didn't even knew what to do, so she just try and think about all the other times the situation was reversed. She did what he usually does, She held on to him tightly and whispered in his ear "Shhh. It's ok babe. Everything's ok".

They went home and this is so weirdly brought them even closer -if that was even possible- But that's ok, they were always weird and not at all typical highschool couple. He didn't really looked at her for a few weeks after that night but things were starting to get better and they started sinking back into the -not at all bad- routine they had as seniors. Like they picked up exactly where they left before that night. Like it didn't even happened and nothing ever changed, but one thing did- Jade didn't loved scissors anymore.

**end of flashback**

She kept looking at the picture of her young self smiling. She didn't look much different physically, Just a little older, and her goth phase was defiantly over. On the other hand she was a lot different on the inside. She was...Better. Much better than she was in highschool. She never touched scissors after that night again and her bitterness levels were A LOT lower now that she was out of the toxic enviroment of her father's house. Their relationship is a lot better now too, but that may be just because he got what he wanted... Well sort of.

It's not like she was completely different from the jade west everyone in this room knew, because Jade West was awesome . It's like she was an improved version of herself - still with her snarky smart comments, weird humor and incredible talent- and almost everything that made her her... But she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing of her all this years. Like she left a piece of her in highschool that she never manage to get back. But she didn't like to think about it much...She just lived her life without even thinking about it most days.

She heard some annoying giggling coming from her right side that brought her back to remember where she was. She looked at the girl, ready to tell her to shut up before noticing it was Trina Vega. Wait Trina Vega? She wasn't even in their year .What the hell is she even doing here? She guessed some things never change. She must have invited herself with her other as annoying sister Tori...Yikes. Her attention drifted to who she was giggling flirtatiously with. Was that really?... Sinjin Van Ceef ?! This guy looked nothing like the guy she remembered from highschool... He was kind of...hot? Oh yeah she remembered watching some news piece about how he invented some nerdy thing and how he's super rich now. Well... They always say the nerds are always the one to make it big.

All of the sudden the unease nervous feeling she almost forgot about was back like a sharp knife to the stomach. She just simply knew and felt with every cell of her body that his deep brown eyes were on her. Fixed on her face from across the room , not moving an inch. She turned her gaze and their eyes met and it was the first time in years she felt complete. Like the missing piece wasn't missing anymore and she was completely ok if she'd die right now and that would be the last feeling she'd ever feel. "Beck Oliver" She spoke to herself shaking her head and smiling " That son of a bitch"_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey! thanks for the people who reviewed :) Sorry it took me kind of long to update but I just wrote this entire chapter and then I lost it (*crying*) But I finally re-wrote it (Sorry if it sucks) . PLEAS review and tell me what you think :D**

When she tells him about the letter that just came in the mail about their highschool reunion coming up he feels a weird tingling feeling rushing through his body. He doesn't know why but he's a little too existed as they drive to their old highschool . It feels odd and unfamiliar and he keeps wondering what the hell is up with him. He wonders if it's maybe because he's going to see her. No. That's not possible.. It's been 5 years and he's dating Tori now. It took him almost 3 years but he finally did got over her . He moved on with Tori. He was happy with her... Wasn't he?

He knew it was wrong of him to even think this but He couldn't stopped wondering what it'll feel like to see her again after all this time.

It's not like he still loves her... He doesn't resent her or anything either but 5 years is more than enough time to get over the feelings you have for a certain breathtakingly beautiful , amazing girl who broke your heart 5 years ago...right? It's just that...It's being killing him that he never got closure. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives with each other and then they just didn't and it killed him that he never knew why. Maybe that was why he was so exited. Maybe they can just talk and he could ask her what happened, and then everything will be ok. He could get back to his happy life with Tori and can finally fully move on.

He couldn't help but always coming up with a 1000 different theories as to why it happened. He tought that maybe it was that night 4 months before graduation, but it couldn't have been . Could it? She forgave him for that and they were solid for 4 months after that. Maybe it finally sank in on her and she realized she hated him for it. In that case... He totally deserved it.

**flashback**

He glanced at the beautiful girl leaning on his shoulder on their way to the party( God he wished they never went to this party ). He kissed the top of her head and enjoyed the flash of warmth flashing through him as he saw her soft little smile. Unlike what everyone else thought Jade was so... So overwhelmingly, stunningly deep and smart and complicated. She was SO much more than that one-sided mean girl everybody knew. Jade cried, Jade laughed, she was caring and she was selfish and she was capable of impossibly being everything at the same time and have so many sides. He wished the entire world- including herself- could see how amazing she was. On the other hand he loved that he was the only one allowed to see all of her. Like she was keeping a part of her just for him and no one else .

He never really realized what happened but some girl looked at him for too long for Jade's taste and they picked a fight. It wasn't anything unusual but the few many drinks that were involved by this point made it worse. He was just starting to get frustrated by the fact that she doesn't trust him and she just doesn't get how much he loves her. Why would he ever want to cheat when he already got everything he wanted? Well, He guessed he kind of brought it on himself. One day Jade left and walked out of that door and he didn't thinks some part of her never forgave him for their breakup. But the worse part is that then it took him 9 months, 9 FREAKING months to realize what an idiot he was. All this time he spent searching for god knows what he was just looking for that thing he had all along. Her.

Things were hitting up... fast. Before he knew what was happening they were screaming at each other and she stormed off. He thought about going after her but he figured he should just give her a few minutes to cool down before he apologize and they'll make up like always.

Not seconds after Jade left the girl who caused their fight approached him. That's when he was really starting to feel those drinks rushing through his blood system and he tripped slightly, leaning at the girl. She held him up ,saying " Wow, easy there big guy". He smiled at her and didn't wanted to be rude but it was time to find Jade before this situation gets a 1000 times worse.

He politely started to leave but the girl wouldn't budge -saying something about thar he could use some time off from Jade and all the fighting - Until he agreed to have just one drink with her. Before he knew it the one drink turned into 3 and the whole room was spinning. he couldn't even figured out what happened before the girl threw herself on his lips. He pushed her away as soon as he realized what was happening but it was too late. Jade was standing 5 feet away from him watching them. She looked at him with the most wounded and hurt look he had ever saw her use because of him.

She ran away and he knew he has to find her and explain what happened right now. The girl tried to hold him back , saying something about how he's better off but he wasn't listening. He needed to get to her , now. He searched for her all around the house. Some girl pointed him to the bathroom so he went there and barged through the door without even knocking. He tried to get his very drunken brain to form words that he knew couldn't even begin to explain how sorry he was."Jade! Babe it's not what you think, you have to belive-" And then he froze, looking at her hand. He noticed the blood dripping down her wrist, and the scissors in her other hand. He just stood there , looking at her bloody wrist and couldn't move, or breath, or live.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed at him trough her tears. He didn't knew what was more painful, the fact that she wants him to leave her alone or that he just hurt her so badly that she felt like she needed to hurt herself. How could she do that to herself and not realize that he is so not worth it? How could he had so much influence on her that she would do that to herself just because of him? He found himself wishing he didn't too many times lately. This needs to stop. He has to stop hurting her.

She started to push him away and then she suddenly stopped and looked surprisingly at his face. What was she so shocked by? Wait was he... Was he crying? He NEVER cries. He tried to hold back but the blood dripping down her arm was a constant reminder to his eyes of how much he hurt her...And he couldn't stop.

"What did you do?" His eyes were almost begging her to realize that he wasn't someone who is even worth getting upset about. How could she take so much crap from him? He kept wondering how could she just take him back after their breakup, after he's been such a complete asshole ,without even making him fight for her. She just kissed him and took him back, no questions or farther explanations needed.

"Get the fuck out Beck". He wished he could move and just leave her alone. She was better off without him and she deserved so much better. Someone who would never hurt her like he does... But he couldn't. He loved her more than anything and anyone in this entire world and he couldn't lose her... Not again, not after he finally got her back. Just the tought about not being with her can make his heart stop right there and then.

"You promised you'll never do it again jade... You promised!" The first time she did it, 2 years ago took him by complete surprize. It was the first time he really fully realized the effect he had on her. He didn't even knew why he kissed tori. Maybe he wanted to stretch her boundaries ,maybe he wanted to stretch his own but either way he regretted it so much after. He made her swear she'll never do it again and took her knife.

"Yeah... Well both of us are seeming to be breaking a lot of promises lately aren't we?" Ouch... Jade was trying to hurt him back now, and she did...Good.

She tried to leave again but he couldn't let her go... At least not without letting her know that that stupid kiss ment nothing "Wait! Jade please! You have to listen to me for just a second... I'm begging you "

"You have 10 seconds" She finally gave in, to his relive.

" I did not want to kiss that girl! She kissed me and I pushed her away the second she did! You have to belive me ...I am so so sorry ,I never ever ment for any of this to happan...I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You and no one else. I can not lose you again , ok? I won't survive , Jade .You have to belive me. Please tell me you belive me?" And she did, because seconds later she pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips.

" Let's just go home, ok?" Her words were like music to his ears but a gigantic pinch of guilt was still eating him inside. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry" He kept repeating it into her neck while brushing his hand thorough her hair.

He couldn't really look at her for a few weeks after that night , but eventually things were starting to return to normal. It was like nothing ever happened, except one thing. Jade didn't love scissors anymore..Becuase of him.

**End of flashback**

"Beck?... Beck?!" Tori's voice snapped him back to reality.

He shook his head and focused his attention back on his girlfriend " Sorry , what?" He couldn't help but smile as they entered their old highschool. He had so many good memories from this place. His eyes searched nervously as they entered the big hall where everyone gathered.

"Are you listening? I was just starting to tell you about-" Tori stopped and made a face "Oh my god!" She turned to the source of the familiar laugher " Trina?!"

Trina crashed their reunion? Yeah that made sense. "I'm gonna go deal with her."

"Yeah" He nodded at her as she left.

He looked to where she was going and that's when he saw her. He thought his heart might have stopped for a second. It then strike him -like a 200 pounds hammer- how numb he was all this years. Never really letting himself feel anything without her, never even realizing he wasn't feeling a thing. He Just got through life like that. He didn't give it much tought this past 5 years. He didn't even realized he was missing something. But now, looking at her beautiful face after all this time he felt so many emotions rushing trough his body that he hadn't felt in ages, And he did not want those feelings to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey :) This chapter flips pov a lot so I hope it's not too confusing. For the person who asked-yup, the reason why they broke up will be reveled later and generally as the story continues more details will be reveled and it'll all start to make sense.**

**Reveis will definitely motivate me to write more ;)**

**Beck's pov**

His face lit up instantly the moment he saw her. He realized he was shamelessly staring at her and he tried to look away, he really did but his eyes had different desires and he found himself just standing there,drowning In those beautiful ocean blue eyes which were staring right back at him,piercing all the way to his soul from across the room.  
They started moving toward each other. Like 2 magnets desperately trying to reconnect. The world made so much more sense with every step he took closer to her. He knew he should definitely not be feeling this way hence to the fact that he has a girlfriend but it was way out of his control.  
They finally got to each other, both stopping 2 step away.  
"Beck" She said icily , nodding slightly at him.  
"Jade" He returned at the same tone.  
"It's been a long time " She continued in the same tone with 0 emotions in it. It was impossible for him to read her. How did that happened? He used to be able to read her just by the way she tilted her head or spoke 1 word back then.  
"It has " He said, breaking into a little smile ,letting her know he's backing down from their little power game and she can too. She took the hint and broke into a smile herself. They both opened their arms and took each other for a short hug. It was sweet and friendly and just them being them.  
He'd never admit it to himself or his girlfriend but this hug was the best thing he felt in a very long time . They pulled away after a few seconds and looked back into each other's eyes.  
"So...How are you? How have you been?" He asked.  
"I'm great,I'm good, thank you . And you?"  
"Yeah good " This oddly sounded not very convincing but she chose to ignore it.  
"What have you been up to?" He questioned curiously.  
"Well I just graduated from law school and I'm starting an internship at my dad's firm " She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
He looked at her completely shocked.  
"Law school ? You?" Jade West was one of the most talented and creative people he had ever met in his life. She was an incredible play writer and an amazing actor and dancer, but most of all he loved her singing. He could just listen to her sing all day everyday for the rest of his life. Her voice was enchantingly beautiful and unbelievably stunning. It was one of the (many) reasons he fell in love with her. It was even why they got back together that day.

**Flashback**  
He just walked out on his very annoying date Meredith and that's when she started singing . She was beautiful... Memorizing . He took a few steps closer to the stage to watch her more closely and he couldn't take his eyes of off her for a second.  
She sang, almost as if she was talking to him, making him realize just how much of a complete idiot he was for ever thinking he wanted anything else but her . By the time the song was over he knew he needed to get her back so he walked on stage and admitted he missed her. He really wished he could say so much more about how he desperately needs her back and that he's such an idiot to take 9 fucking months to realize that he loves her so much that if he won't get his lips on hers in the next 5 seconds he feels like he's gonna explode. But they were at school and in front of everyone and he hated expressing so much emotions in front of people, beside her. Lucky for him she didn't made it difficult and simply just asked him what he was going to do about it . No bagging, no apologizes (Not that he wouldn't if he had to ) She just took him back and let him kiss her and kissed him back, pushing her body to his tightly .  
It was like magic. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that her soft lips was finally on his again, apparently as equally desperately seeking for the other's touch .  
After that they couldn't get home fast enough . He must have broke like 10 different laws driving to his RV. When they were finally there and out of the car their lips ,arms and bodies quickly found their ways back to each other .He kissed her, loosing all sense of time and space ,getting this dizzy feeling he always gets when she kisses him. Only now it was multiplied by a 1000 due to the lack of kissing in the last -very long- months. He found himself pressing her body between him and the cold metal of the RV's door . After a few long minutes he figured they better take this inside giving that they were in his parents driveway and he did not feel like giving some very awkward explanations in the morning so he picked her up , never leaving her lips and carried her inside.  
He kicked the door shut with his foot and set her on the bed with him on top of her. He could feel her hands on his back, trying to pull him even closer to her, as if it was possible .  
"Beck" She mummerd his name into his lips. He pulled away just enough so that he could look at her and shook his head at her "shhh" He cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumb gently stroking her ear " Making up now, talking later".

She nodded in agreement and took his lips back to her own .  
He couldn't really concentrate on what this meant or what they're doing . He was just so lost in her lips and in her that the next thing he knew was that their clothes were off and he was inside of her. They both gasped into each other lips and just stayed there for a while, not being able to move. No one else could ever- in his entire life -make him feel like that.

He started moving slowly and gently inside of her, trying not to overwhelm her, and himself... It has been a long time after all. Once it seemed like their activities couldn't kill them right there he started moving a bit faster and deeper , burying himself deep inside of her.  
She moaned in pleasure under him and dug her fingernails into his back in an almost painful way but he didn't mind. This was the good kind of pain .

It could have been minutes , or hours...He couldn't tell. His Sense of time was all dazed and gone because of her, because he could finally feel the familiar taste of her lips after all this long, because he finally realized that she's the only thing he needs ,and then it was over and they both just lay there in each other's arms ,being the mess of limbs they always were, staring into each other's eyes .  
He noticed her slightest shiver and pulled the blanket tighter around her, pulling her closer to his arms. She smiled and brought her lips up to his " I love you. "  
He smiled so happily at her " I love you" He said back .  
And that was it . They were inseparable since then, until 2 months after graduation when they broke up again.

**End of flashback**

"Yes law school. Me" she replied smiling.

"But... Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She said laughing slightly.

"I just thought... Never mind."

"Oh don't look at me like that" She sapped but still had a smile on her lips.

"Like what ?"

"Like you pity me. I'm perfectly happy with what I do. "

"You are?"

She nodded her head "You of all people know I like to argue" He let out a small laugh . After all this time she can still make him smile and laugh like an idiot, it's unbelievable .  
"And besides" She continued "My father didn't completely won. " He knew that's what her father always wanted her to do. Leave her "stupid childish " dreams about art behind and have a real profession but she was never going to listen to him. It was their dream and at the time it felt like nothing can stop them.

"What do you mean? " He asked.  
"I work at this small bar down town at nights, I'm doing the live music. It's not much but I get to write and perform and do live music. It's pretty awesome, you should come check it out sometime. "  
His smile widened. Did Jade just asked him out?  
"Sure that sounds-"  
"Oh I see Cat! I'll see you later." She cut him off and walked away before he could finish. He just stared after her and smiled. She hadn't changed ,and man... He missed her.

**Cat's pov**

"Cat!" She heard her best friend's voice calling for her.  
"Jadey!" The small redheaded girl ran to her friend and hugged her. It's been a few solid months since they saw each other in person. They try to keep in touch, talk on the phone and see each other every time they're both in town but she lives in New York now, staring her succesful Broadway show ,so it doesn't happen very often.  
"I missed you!"  
"I missed you too kitty."  
She giggled ,thinking that Jade West from high school would never be so open about her feelings but it's been 5 years and they've all grown up and matured.  
She kept laughing her usual random cat laugh "You called me kitty because my name is Cat and I'm small! " She kept giggling .  
"Shut up" jade said after about the 10 seconds it took for her to lose her patience. She might have matured but she was definitely still Jade West.  
"Sooo..." She said poking her friend's arm ,causing her to use a very annoyed face. "Have you seen him?"  
"Seen who?" She replied as if she didn't knew who she was talking about.  
"Beck !"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"What do you mean so ? Have you talked?"  
"We have."  
"Yay!" She cheered happily, clapping her hands . " What about ?"  
"Oh we both just confessed our love to each other and agreed to elope to Hawaii right now !"  
Her eyes widen with joy "Really?" She asked as if she was the happiest girl alive.  
"No not really you idiot. This isn't one of your stupid musicals about true love where the characters both just realize how much in love they are with each other just by looking into each other's eyes and it all ends with a happy ending. This is real life Cat. There is no happily ever after here. We broke up,you and Robbie broke up. We all moved on . You can't keep living in high school Cat. I'm happy for you that you get to live in your pretty little pink bubble where nothing is wrong with the world ,honestly. I really am. I wish I could too sometimes but it's time to open your eyes and start living in the real world. People break up , horrible things happen and you just gotta live with that."

"Robbie and I did not break up! "  
"You live in different cities! You don't even talk! "  
"We're on a break!" She yelled defensively " And no, Ok? no! I like my pink bubble and I refuse to belive that. I belive there's good in the world . I belive in happy endings and most of all I believe , always have and always will that you and Beck Oliver are ment for each other ! No matter how much you fight it and deny it, no matter how idiotic and stupidly you're behaving by dating other people and trying to move on. I know with all my heart that you guys are still-and always will be- in love with each other. Just like me and Robbie , and the sooner you realize that the better! "

**Jade's pov**

She looked stunned by what just came out of her friend's mouth. This is probably the first thing she heard from her that made sense. Only that it didn't . Beck and her was definitely not in love. He was in love with someone else . Why would he have stayed with Tori for 2 years if he didn't love her? She remembers the first time Cat told her they were seeing each other. Sure it stung a little bit but just because she hated Tori and not because she loved Beck. That's what she's been telling herself all those years but the last day has been beginning to get her to question everything she thought was true for the last 5 years. But no... No that can't be possible.

"Whatever Cat. You are Robbie are not me and Beck. Stop projecting your problems on me. If you want Robbie so bad than just go get him back. Look,he's standing right there." She pointed at the afro standing across the room, which She had already caught staring at Cat a few times tonight .

"This is not about me and Robbie, jade! I'm just trying to make you realize that you're both acting like idiots! You love each other!"

"Would you stop saying that? I do not love Beck and he is clearly in love with someone else." She took a long breath, looking at her sad friend. She doesn't like it when Cat is sad... No one did. "Look Cat... It's very sweet that you care about us but you're wrong... We broke up and we-"  
"Oh please! You did not break up because you didn't love each other. Actually that's exactly why you did. Because you loved him that much and you just wanted him to -"  
"Shhh! Someone's gonna hear you ! Shut up!"  
"So what if someone hears me? It's about time you tell that poor boy why you just walked out on him one day without any warnings! He deserves to know!"

"No he doesn't Cat!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said no."  
"Stop lying to yourself! Why not ?!"  
"Because he would have never let me go if he did! Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Cat took a deep breath and smiled at her." Yes Jade ... And you can get your happy ending . They do exist and I'll prove it to you!" And with that she walked away and approached Robbie . They just looked at each other's eyes for a second before both opened their arms and embraced each other tightly.  
she's happy for the little redhead , she really is. It was really sad when they broke up 3 years ago. She wanted to go to Broadway and he wanted to stay in La. They got into a huge fight and could never really bridge their differences of dreams. Until now she guessed. But with all due respect Cat and Robbie were not Her and Beck... Thier situation was so much more complicated than that.


End file.
